the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Drinking Culture
For all beings with organic components in the Bioverse, keeping hydrated through the ingestion of water, liquid protodermis or other harmless liquids is a requirement to stay alive, though this need differs between biomechanic and fully organic species. In Av-Theism, drinking alcoholic beverages is a great part of culture for all three core religions. Variations Alcohol is usually drunk in larger circles within all Av-theist religions as a societal activity, while drinking alone is seen as a self-destructive act and a rejecting gesture. While drinking is seen as part of the culture of these religions, the intoxicated state has little to no meaning to the actual belief itself, and most alcoholic beverages, with the exception of ceremonial Solekian white wine, have no connection to rites or liturgy. The drinks consumed on these many occasions can range from lightly alcoholic, such as the mainly Solekian-produced wines and Tanmanian beers to hard-hitting high-volume liquors like the most popular and best-selling hard liquor, the Photokian vodka. Many different kinds of beverages of alcoholic quality exist, but the ones named above are by far the most popular. In some parts of the Bioverse, other drinks are produced that are either drank locally or sold interuniversally. Ga-Metru, for example, produces an aniseed-based liquor which is commonly imported to Solekial, and the Terra Magnan Kardoslavia exports tens of thousands of barrels of Țuică to Photokian offworld planets almost monthly. Since the Tanmanian Trade Federation's founding and the subsequent acquisition of many fruit plantations under the state-owned “Southern Island Exotic Fruit Company”, many types of Liqueur have become mass-produced, in turn leading to the resurfacing of colorful cocktails in many fancy locations and high-class living spaces to fill the purpose of social drinks. Alcoholic beverages are available in many places throughout the Bioverse: bars and restaurants that serve them are available, plenty of which are open at all times due to the high demand in alcohol especially. Some more densely populated areas feature vending machines for beer, and next to supermarkets and minimarts selling them bottled, canned or in other commonly portable containers, specialized liquor stores exclusively sell alcoholic drinks in any variety and quantity. Alternatives For people who do not wish to drink alcoholic beverages or children of aging species like Agori who in most cases are not allowed to drink, alternatives are also commercially available; these can be as simple as water or as specifically made to substitute them as soft drinks and sodas. Popular in Solekia as a non-alcoholic beverage is Tea, while coffee is consumed in almost equal amounts across the spectrum of Av-Theist beliefs. Fruit Juices and milk from selected Rahi such as Maha and Mukau are also consumed, but more commonly in rural and underdeveloped areas of the Bioverse. Social aspects What would seem to an outsider like a competitive test of strength in the quantity and strength of drinks consumed is seen by many Av-Theists as a challenge and sign of comradery. This is best shown by a description of a specialty from the popular “Solekian Bar”, tasted by a cultural foreigner: “The drink could be best described as the least friendly thing to exist in the world of fluids. Tasting like anti-freeze that has been used to rinse out a glass of vegemite and still burning like a shot of hard vodka despite already having some alcohol evaporate, this was not booze for a friendly get-together, this was a test of physical and spiritual strength, like what an alien culture would possibly consider social drinking to be.” Due to the brutal nature of these meetings, many Agori and Glatorian, trying to keep up with their less organic cohorts, usually suffer from alcohol poisoning much faster and many cases of death had their reason in jealousy-driven binge drinking. Skrall, however, lack such an empathic drive, and only drink until they pass out. Beings with poison-based powers have shown immunity to alcohol, but most species with such powers are not sapient, they have no need to take part in social drinking. Alcohol is not commonly enjoyed by other groups such as the Great-Spiritist Holy Church of The Three Virtues, who claim the intoxication distracts from the duty and can break unity when a barfight breaks out. Commonly Virtuists mock Av-theists as “drunkards” for those reasons. Excluded from Av-theist beliefs are here Mesonakians, as they do not need to sustain on liquids and have no clear societal structure in many cases when amongst themselves. Other species living within Mesonakian territory usually show the preferences and behavior of the closest other ideology (as long as they are still sane). Category:Culture Category:Gigaverse Category:Solekianism Category:Av-Theism Category:Tanmanians Category:Photokians Category:Society